Perelandra
by EllieRoseOswald
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor takes his daughter to the planet perelandra and there is something taking people away. With Clara and Eleventh doctor daughter known as Ellie Rose Oswald :)
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor opens the door of the TARDIS and bounds out "Perelandra! Great planet, you should love it!" He out his hand for Ellie.

He holds his hand out for her to take "Great planet. No bad things here, I promise. Just a lot of cool stuff"

" you always promise and it's never really works " she giggles looking at him.

"I promise it'll be fine... Not like last time" He notices her look "It was an accident!"

" no it's wasn't dad " she laughing chuckling trying to stop laughing at him.

He looks guilty "Just don't tell your mother, okay? I don't think she'd be very happy with me."

" okay dad your secret safe with me so what on perelandra " looking up and him.

"What isn't! It's the best, most amazing planet ever!" He looks at his daughter

"See this is why Clara doesn't allow me out alone with a child very often"

" but dad I don't wander off " she looks at him with sad eyes.

"No, but the problem is, I might!" He gives a short laugh before pointing ahead "Look, this is what I mean by the setting"

Ellie looks at him before looking to where he was pointing to.

The sun begins to rise across the horizon, showing a rainbow coloured light "THAT is cool, you have to admit!"

" wow is beautiful " getting her phone out to take a picture.

"Not half as pretty as Gallifrey, but it's cool," He looks across at her "Please don't say you're on Twitter"

she looks at him " oh dad whats wrong with twitter I was only taking a photo".

"What ISN'T wrong with Twitter!" He looks at her phone "When did you get a phone?"

she put her headphones on so she could hear him " dad mum gave it to me last week and what have you got against twitter "

" Just the fact that you could be taking in beautiful scenery, and instead, Twitter has to be updated. Plus..." He fades off

" dad fine I put me phone away " watching him folding her arms.

He smiles faintly "Thanks dear" she walks over to him taking his hand

He looks back at her, trying to genuine the smile.

she smiles up at him " dad what was Gallifrey like?"

Tries to shake the thought away "Oh, err Gallifrey? It was beautiful... Two suns; now that was fascinating..."

she looks at him " I shouldn't have said that I didn't mean to upset you dad "

"It's not to do with that... It's nothing.."

" promise " looking up at him.

"Y-yeah yeah, promise" He runs his hand through his hair, closing his eyes.

" love you dad " hugging him.

"Love you two, Ellie," he sighs, responding to the hug.

" come on Dad thought you where going to show me around the planet "

"Ah yes, that's right," He points to the tallest mountain "You see that?"

" yes dad " looking at the mountain.

"When you climb to the top, you can see everything on the planet..." He grins again "You coming?"

" of course dad I wouldn't miss it for the world " smiling up at him.

"Come on then!" He takes her hand, and begins speed walking.

they reached the top of the mountain " it's is amazing dad"

"Isn't it? Told you it wasn't boring"

" it the best dad " smiling up at him.

He smiles brightly, looking across at the view "How's school?"

" why did you have to ask "

"Curiosity mainly"

" I like science and art but don't really like the other subjects dad"

"Ah. So you take after me then? What about maths?"

she smiles looking up at him " maths is too hard I don't really understand it"

"If you want me to, I'll gladly help you with it"

" can you because you always make it look easier "

He spreads his arms out "Well, I am a mathematician.. Along with a scientist and linguist."

She smiles at him.

"Hell, I'm good at everything, really" he grins at her, catching her eye.

she giggles back before looking down the suddenly here a scream.

His head jerks upwards, wondering whe're that came from.

" dad did you hear that scream ? "

"I did yes.. Do you know where it came from?"

" I think I came from that village over there " pointing to the village down below.

He smiles at her "Then there is where we'll have to go!"

she grins at him holding out her hand for him " Saving the world again dad "

He takes her hand "Precisely. It's what we do"


	2. Chapter 2

" ready " he smiles at his daughter.

" Yes of course I am why wouldn't I be " she smiled.

" then lets go " he grips her hand tightly and runs down the hill towards the village.

She smiling loving the moments when they were on an adventure and something bad happens it alway made it more fun.

He smiles at Ellie " are you getting the thrill because I am "

" yeah it makes in fun " she giggles.

"Great feeling, isn't it?" He stops suddenly, noticing the village "And... Here"

she looks around looking for the woman but there was nobody to be seen

" dad where have all the people gone ?"

"I don't know" He lets go of her hand and begins to scan the area with his sonic

" it is a alien I am guessing is the sonic picking up anything" looking at him.

"This is an alien planet, darling. They're monsters. And yes, it does appear to be" ponders for a few seconds

she looks around the village and see a figure she tap him on the shoulder " erm dad "

He turns around to see the figure. "Hmm? Oh.. Oh, okay.."

" What is that dad ?"

"I've seen one of them before.. Well, I've seen it all.."

" okay that's sound reassuring not" the figure starts walking to them.

"Who're you? Are you going to tell us, or leave it for us to guess?"

they could see the figure more clearly " dad is that a Cybermen ?"

His eyes widen "Ellie, get back to the TARDIS" There is a faint sound of a "DELETE"

" no why should I " still standing beside him.

"Because it could kill you, and I don't know whether you can regenerate or not, darling"

" dad I told the tardis to keep that a secret I am a timelord " he takes his hand so that he hears the two heart beats " see"

"H-how? mother's human, so how can you be...?"

" partly to do with the tardis dad"

"Oh... Yeah, thinking about it... That makes sense... But you're only twelve! Don't fight a Cyberman at twelve!"

" but I don't want to leave you dad ... I don't want you to face to Cybermen alone .. " looking at him.

Mulls it over in his head for a while "Okay..."

she smiles taking his hand the Cybermen was only a few feet away.

He holds the sonic in front of him "Geronimo!"

" you will be deleted "

Ellie was watching her dad holding the sonic.

The sonic stutters, and the Doctor hits it irritably "Come on, work! Don't die now!"

" why isn't the sonic working "

the Cybermen is just steps away from both of them.

"I don't know" He hits it again and it flickers, cursing under his breath. He gives up and searches through his pockets.

" you are the doctor and time lords daughter " cybermen looks at Ellie.

" yeah we'll your just a pile a metal" she smiles.

He clicks his fingers, acting deliberately sassy "Yeah, what're you gonna do about it?"

" take them both to the cyber control "

out of no where 6 other Cybermen come behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, cr-abs... Definitely said crabs" he finds what he's looking for and holds it up "Gold!"

she sees the gold " just in time dad I think " smiling at him.

Cybermen " gold it's that your plan "

one of the Cybermen tries to take Ellie " hey get off me"

"Well yes, it stopped you last time, didn't it? Let go of my daughter"

cyberman " no " Cyberman tries to Ellie away*

" Oi I said let go dad help"

He approaches the Cyberman with the piece of gold "I am warning you"

" let go you metal moron " she looks at the cyberman that was tried to move her.

Cybermen " take her away delete the doctor"

"Oh for God's sake..." He places the gold onto the Cyberman's face, watching it collapse.

she watches him and sighs in relief that the Cybermen been shut down.

"I did warn him..."

" do you think there is anymore Cybermen walking about dad? " looks at him.

He looks around "I think so; I'm not sure." Pulls her away from the car she almost walked into.

she starts to feel a bit funny and dizzy she looks at him and sees him looking at her seven times.

"Ellie?" He reaches out to help her. He goes over place a hand on her back "Don't you go and faint!" she looks at him hugging him.

"Are you okay?"

" dad I feel ill " hugging him.

He scans her with the sonic, his hand shaking

" dad what's wrong with me ? " seeing his hand shaking getting worried.

"It's fine, sweetie" he says to calm her slightly. He drops the sonic accidentally, watching it fall out of his shaky hands

" dad tell me the truth because your hands are shaking "

Reaches down to get the sonic "I'm just worried about you, that's al..." his voice trails away as he reads the results

" dad please I am scared did the cyberman do this " she looks at you.

He nods, still shaking "It's.. Tried to..convert you Ellie ."

" what going to happen dad" now Ellie was looking really scared

"If-if their plan comes together.." he looks at her, feeling guilty "You could become a Cyberman..."

" a cyberman what is there a way to fix it ? " she see your guilty look. " dad it's not your fault don't start blaming yourself "

"I'll need to look into it, but I don't know whether I can remember at the moment" he takes hold of her hand, going up the hill.


	4. Chapter 4

" you can't remember that sound reassuring not and how it is possible for the cybermen to do this " as she runs with him.

"Oh, trust me, it happens a lot. I promise I'm not going to let you be converted"

" I trust you dad"

He laughs "You sure?" They come in sight of the TARDIS "Finally!"

He clicks the doors open, pulling Ellie inside. Ellie hold her dad hand tightly.

He smiles at her lightly, pulling her to the hospital also known as medical bay in the tardis.

" Please tell me what going to happen"

"I'm not sure; hold still" he scans her with the scanner, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding

she stay still trying to keep Carm and have a brave face.

He looks at the results, turning the monitor round to show his daughter.

she looks at the results " 2 hours " starting to panic.

He nods. Seeing her expression, he claps her hands "Listen, I've solved something like this before in less than 1 hour"

"So there's nothing to worry about, okay?" He strokes her hands lightly "You trust me?"

she nods holding his hand " so what do you want me to to dad"

"Give me just a minute" he taps expertly on the monitor, checking for cures "Erm.. Not QUITE so sure yet"

" dad don't have a clue do you " she gets up.

He shakes his head "But I will find it out"

she rolls her eyes " for goodness sake " walks out of the room and goes to the control room " There always a way "

"Ellie..." He chases her "El, calm down. After the first five minutes, you'll start changing... It's really worrying"

" can't I just try to fight it dad " starting to get upset.

"Try that, yes. I got it out by practically electrocuting myself... But that was after fighting.. I don't know!" He closes his eyes

"See this is why I didn't... With Clara because I was worried... No..."

" dad it's my fault not yours "

"No it's not because I was left responsible for once.. Clara will never trust me again... Are you okay?"

" dad don't blame yourself " she looks at the monitor.

" There still time to put things right" trying to hide her tears from hearing her dad blaming himself and the fact she was turning into a Cyberman " I am fine "

"Are you sure about that; I'd hate you to be in any discomfort" he looks away from her, before leaving the room for bit, hiding his tears.

" Dad I know when your crying " she turn around in tears.

"I-I'm not" he calls back. Who in their right mind would cry in front of their twelve year old daughter?

" you always hid away when your upset mum told me " she sighs swiping her tears walking over to the door and opening it.

"Doesn't mean I'm crying though" he hears the door open and quickly makes himself look like no crying had taken place.

she open the door fully " then why are you hiding in here "

"I overreacted. That is the problem." He shakes off all concern, scanning Ellie with his sonic.

" dad " she looks at him knowing that he had been crying " don't lie " walk in the corridor and sit on the left outside.

He continues to scan her, despite her movement and checks the readings "Okay... Your connection of certain words is going"

she buried with head with tears coming down she hated when he saw her cry.

He closes his eyes, hugging her close "I'm sorry, Ellie."

she hugs him " dad I am sorry its my fault I should have listen to you "

He shakes his head "No. If I'm not allowed to blame myself, then neither are you. I promise we'll solve this, okay, El?!


	5. Chapter 5

Ellie nodes listerning to him

"If you want to cry, please do. Seriously, show as many human emotions as possible. That should work."

from trying to hold back her tears she burst into more tears " dad don't want to turn into a cyberman " hugging him tight.

"C'mon, El. I promise you won't. You're approximately three quarters human, bearing in mind your mother is and I'm half human, you should find it easier to keep hold of the emotions than I did..."

" I didn't find it easy dad I was crying in the control room"

"They're still humanlike emotions. Cybers can't express them" he comforts her

she listens to him still with tears coming down her face.

He looks into her eyes "So don't panic. Not yet, anyway"

" okay dad " staying in your arms feeling safe " why did the cybermen do this dad ? " she looks up at him.

"The Cybermen I often compare to the Communists of Russia during the Second World war after the revolution. Either change to be like them, or you're killed. Because you're mainly human, you are compatible. And getting a Time Lord on their side is a major achievement. They've stopped trying with me, but clearly they've started with you" sighs

"Did that answer your question?"

" yes " looking very scared.

"Please, El. Focus on the stronger emotions that are bound to stop it; the human ones like love, fear, sadness.." He caresses her face lightly.

she nods still having the fear it wasn't going to work.

"Please, El. Focus on the stronger emotions that are bound to stop it; the human ones like love, fear, sadness.." He Seeing the doubt in her eyes "I promise, darling"

" okay " she fills up her human emotions holding his hand.

He jumps slightly, feeling her humanity, but shakes his head and presses his to help hers

she started having visions of her past all happening all at once love , sadness, happy , worried and kept on going. He continues to flinch, but continues to help her.

by accident she starts getting visions of her dads past " daleks the time war what have you done?"

He curses under his breath "My shield dropped, I'm not very good at displaying my human emotions"

" I didn't mean that " she looks at him " I meant that man who was in that vision"

He gulps "Never mind. I'm not very good at holding my mental shield up when trying to show emotions. " Sorry, continue"

she looks at him and continues and over rides being turn into a cyberman " I think I have done it dad"


End file.
